The St Patrick's Day Party
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Grant Mansion family and the Lauhinians enjoy some silly shenanigans for St. Patrick's Day. :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Jocu and his brothers. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha. :)**

* * *

**The St. Patrick's Day Party**

Rachel and Sasha laughed as they began to mix cookies for their St. Patrick's Day party. The cookies were bright green. And it was no wonder! They were some that were lime and others that were mint chocolate chip!

"This is going to be fantastic!" Rachel smiled, now mixing the dough.

"I know! I can't wait to pass them out," Sasha giggled, now pouring the chocolate chips.

As the girls heated the oven and began to warm things up, Ben and Rook came in, laughing at a recent basketball game with the brothers.

"Those two are crazy," Ben laughed.

"Who?" Rachel smiled, now glancing at the two.

"Jocu and Jovi! They were playing with us in the game," Rook chuckled, now seeing the brothers walk in and Jovi was tugging Jocu's tail profusely!

"That was clearly a foul! I saw you!" Jovi protested.

"I have no idea what you could mean," Jocu smirked, over his shoulder.

"You knocked me into the bushes!" Jovi growled.

"I cannot help that you are not as strong as I am yet," Jocu winked.

"Jocu!" Jovi said, now pouting.

"But I must admit…those berries make you look quite tasty, little brother," Jocu chuckled, now leaning over and licking berry juice off his brother's face. Jovi quickly pulled back and tugged Jocu's tail.

"OW!"

"That's what you get!" Jovi chuckled in retaliation. Jocu gave him a playful growl and knocked him on the ground. It wasn't long before Jovi was howling in laughter as Jocu was playfully licking and biting at his stomach and using his own four arms to pin down his younger brother's.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jovi begged. But it was no use. Jocu had him and he wasn't letting go as of yet.

Ben and the others were laughing when all of them paused. Even Jocu paused as the aroma of delicious cookies started to fill the air.

"What is that?!" Ben said, now snapping his head towards the kitchen.

"Cookies! We're making some for the St. Patrick's Day party later," Rachel grinned. All of the guys were stoked and ready. It had been a while since they had cookies.

"While we wait, does anyone want a Coke?" Ben asked. Rook nodded, but Jovi and Jocu stared in confusion. They knew a lot about Earth, but not all food items.

"What is this…Coke?" Jocu asked.

"This," Ben smiled, now tossing him one. Jovi watched as Jocu snapped the bottle opened and downed the soda drink in literally one gulp. His eyes then widened in pure mirth and he grabbed Ben gently by his shoulders.

"Do you have more?!" He said, his grin widening.

"Uh….yeah," Ben said, somewhat terrified. "Jocu, what's the matter with you?!"

"Nothing! I just want your 'Coke' as you call it!" Jocu said, now turning and levitating the Cokes in his hand. He then tossed one to Jovi and smiled. "Try it."

Jovi nodded and drank it too in one gulp. Now he was grinning wildly! "That was fantastic! I need more!"

"And I as well!" Jocu said, now downing three cans one after another. Rook, Rachel, Sasha, and Ben stared in bewilderment.

"Guys…should we be worried?" Ben asked, now looking horrified.

"I don't know," Sasha said, now seeing Jovi and Jocu laughing and giggling wildly.

"It appears we gave them some sort of a 'sugar rush', I think," Rachel said. Jocu then let out whistle and soon the other five brothers appeared.

"You must try this drink! It is called Coke and I love it!" Jocu grinned, now staring at the cooler that held the refreshments.

"Oh no ya don't!" Ben said, now running and standing in front of it. "You are acting like a wild animal!"

"Why thank you," Jocu winked, making the others laugh out loud.

"Jocu! This stuff makes you all hyper!" Ben said, now sitting on it! "And I'm not budging!"

Now all seven looked at him deviously. "I am so pleased to hear that," Jocu smirked.

"Because it appears we will have to _MAKE_ you move," Jape smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Ben's pupils shrunk, but then he let out a whistle too. Soon, Four Arms, Whampire, and Feedback walked in.

"We know that whistle," Four Arms chuckled deviously.

"It means it's time to take on our favorite opponents," Whampire laughed.

"Guys, the Coke makes them super hyper! Don't let them get near the cooler!" Ben laughed, now trying to keep Vivo from getting into it.

But that did nothing as the brothers playfully charged and the aliens and brothers were at it again. The romp was nothing that anyone had ever seen before, but it was a wonderful sight. Nothing but family love and play.

After a few moments, they all stopped, but noticed the cooler was gone!

"What?! Where is it?!" Jocu said, now looking around.

"We put it away," Sasha giggled, now seeing the large behemoth grab her in the blink of an eye and tickle her sides.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Sasha…tell me what I want to know," Jocu cooed in her ear.

"And you too, Rachel," Vivo chuckled, now getting Rachel all over her sides.

The aliens and brothers chuckled as they watched to see what the girls would do.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Rachel laughed out.

"Where are the drinks?" Vivo purred in her ear.

"NEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVER!" Rachel blurted out in glee as she squirmed in his grip.

"PLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" Sasha laughed as he literally lifted her off the ground and buried his face in her stomach with bites and raspberries. Her squeals literally hit the fan as she made them all wince at her laughs!

"WE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WILL ONLY TELL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IF YOU DON'T HARM YOURSELVES!" Sasha pushed out through her laughter. Jocu immediately looked at her and put a hand up for Vivo to halt as well. He then gently placed her down and ran a hand over her head.

"Sasha…we only like the energy boost it gave us. We were never in danger," he said gently. But he paused as she and Rachel plowed into his waist, hugging him tightly.

"We were just concerned," Rachel said honestly.

"We didn't know what affect it would have on you all," Sasha muttered gently. Jocu only smiled and lifted both effortlessly into his arms.

"Now, now…no need to be worried. After all, this is a wonderful day to celebrate," Jocu smiled.

"And your cookies are done," Amio grinned, now pointing into the kitchen.

"I guess drinks are on us," Ben winked, now pulling the cooler out of the closet. The friends all laughed and giggled as all the brothers down the drinks, but not too much to where it scared the girls again. After all, no one could liven a party like Jocu and his clan!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it and Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

**To guestsurprise: Great story, Amiga! It made me think of the story "Don't Give The Girl Joy Berries" as I was laughing from the brothers' reactions to drinking soda. XD Very well done! And Happy St. Patrick's Day! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
